There Is No Better Feeling Than Love
by The Purwhite Stardust Prince
Summary: Months after her new life outside the Grid, Quorra is learning more about the Earth each day. But when learning to dance she wants to know how to feel love to it's full extent. And luckily she has a great boyfriend who can show her the ways of love. Sam/Quorra possible one-shot M for a reason. Semi-Complete until otherwise.
1. Learning How To Love

Author's Note: Another movie got to me and I like it. This could pretty much be another one shotter here unless it gets views hope you like it it took me a day to finish this.

Disclaimer: Tron is a very great movie, very underrated in my view as well I mean this has potential. But when it's all said and done, I don't own that nor this song "burn" by Ellie Goulding.

There Is No Better Feeling Than Love

*flashback*

_"What's the real world like?" Quorra asked Kevin._

_"The real world? Much bigger, much colorful, it's a whole different world out there than in here. A place where you can feel."_

_"Feel what?"_

_"Many things: like the sun, the rain, the breeze of the wind. You'll be able to fully understand the pleasure, pain, sorrow, joy, happiness, anger."_

_"Sounds like fun."_

_"It is fun. And it's even more fun when you have someone to share it with."_

_"Did you share these feeling with Sam?"_

_"Yes. I did."_

_"How did you sam meet each other?"_

_"We haven't met, I created him."_

_"How?"_

_"By making the greatest feeling of all: Love."_

*End Flashback*

It has been 5 months since Quorra left the Grid and began her new life on Earth with Sam, as Sam showed her parts of his world. Within the 5 months Sam took back ENCOM Tower and got to work continuing where his father left off. As Alan took care of the day-to-day things at ENCOM, Sam spent months Showing her new things like the library where there were more books than what she read, restaurants in where there was more to eat, arcades in which they played harmless games and mostly he took her shopping. When Quorra was shopping for clothes she had help from store clerks who showed her cool dresses and outfits and shoes. Not completely used to other colors yet, she only got clothes in black, sky blue, pink, and white. Also in 5 months she learned about tv, internet, and other places of Earth. Also in that time, she felt kind of happy to experience her body naked as she couldn't believe that this body is hers and is real. Especially when she would get a small cut or two, she felt happy that from that she wouldn't derezz but bleed a little in which she would still live from it.

_This is just as great as feeling the sun for the first time!_

Sam moved from his old place into a decent top floor apartment and brought Quorra there. while Sam was gone to present his latest invention, Quorra was home doing light reading and learning more about Earth. What she was interested in this time around was dancing as she saw how people dance. While she was also learning how to dance, she came across a song that was peaceful but energetic to dance to and immediately she was into this song.

_We..._

_We don't have to worry 'bout nothing_

_'Cause we got the fire_

_And we're burning one hell of a something_

_They..._

_They gonna see us from outer space, outer space_

_Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

As Sam walked in he saw how good Quorra was in her black dress and heels that she wore as well as dancing.

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

Sam joined in and danced very close to her.

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We don't wanna leave, no_

_We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now_

_And what we see is everybody's on the floor_

_Acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out_

_Music's on, I'm waking up_

_We fight the fire, then we burn it up_

_And it's over now, we got the love,_

_There's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping_

As they danced, Sam could not only see how happy Quorra was dancing, but he could feel it too.

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

_Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

At this point Sam and Quorra stopped dancing and looked deep into each other's eyes.

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn (Burn, burn, burn, burn)_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn (We gonna let it burn, burn let it burn, burn)_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands (Burn, burn, burn, burn)_

_Shining up to the sky (We gonna let it burn, burn let it burn, burn)_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn._

Even after when the music stopped they still looked at each other until Quorra spoke up.

"Sam, how was you created?"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I was created by my mom and dad. They made me." Sam shown her a book on human babies and where they came from. "I came from my mother's body, but in order to be born my dad needed to make love to my mother and implant her with his seed."

"Your dad told me that created you by making love."

"Yeah, but that's to my mom not to me."

"How does love feel?"

"Love is great. There's no better feeling than that it's the greatest feeling ever. Love is when you show deep affection to someone. It shows that you really care about someone or something."

"I truly care about you so much Sam, does that count as love?"

Sam held Quorra close at that point.

"Yes, and that means that you love me."

Quorra smiled at him as he said that.

"What about you?"

"I love you just as much."

Quorra hugged him in which he hugged her back.

"Sam?"

"Yes Quorra?"

"How can I make love to you?"

"I'll teach you."

Sam took Quorra to their bedroom in which they got to the side of the bed. Sam leaned in to kiss her. In which Quorra didn't know what he was doing.

"Sam what...?"

"It's known as a kiss. A sign of love. Put your lips together and let them touch mine."

"How long will we keep kissing?"

"Until you don't want to anymore."

"No. I mean, I liked the kissing."

"Oh, well after the first kiss your mind will guide you even better after."

Quorra returned the kiss and soon after the next 30 seconds she began to copy Sam. Already she has became a great kisser. Fast learning was what she learned in the Grid. They kept kissing until Quorra broke from it.

"Have I done great?"

"Yes."

"Is that it to making love?"

"No, we just begun."

"What more is there?"

"Well you know how to kiss. Now let me show you how to french kiss. It's the same as kissing but your lips need to part in order for your tongue to make contact with mine."

Once again Quorra followed what Sam instructed her to do and she now knew how to french kiss. Her tongue was dancing with his inside her mouth. And already she like this kind of kiss better than the normal. They kept at this until Quorra started to feel different.

"Sam I feel weird but it's like in a good way."

"You are feeling pleasure."

"Pleasure?"

"Yes."

"Is that good?"

"Pleasure is a great thing Quorra."

"Then I want more of this pleasure."

They continued the french kiss and soon enough Quorra used her hands to roam his body even though he was still clothed. Sam then broke from it.

"Hold on there's something I need to get." He pulled out a condom from a drawer next to the bed and placed it on the bed.

"What is that?"

"It a small contraceptive called a condom. it's made to protect us."

"From what?"

"Diseases, and to prevent pregnancy." Quorra looked at Sam for a moment. "I know I told you about where _I_ came from."

"Yes."

"If I don't protect myself, I'll be making a baby inside you."

"Oh." Quorra replied.

"In due time I'll teach you more in making love but now let's just enjoy the basics."

"Okay. But what do you do with that?" Quorra pointed to the condom.

"That goes around my erection. There are also female version of condoms. But this is the normal."

Sam quickly undressed himself until he was naked.

"Do I have to get naked too?"

"Yes, it increases the pleasure."

Quorra quickly undressed herself until she was naked. Sam lied her down on the bed and he soon placed the condom on him.

"Before I continue, Quorra, since this is your first time, you will feel some pain. But it's only once after that it will be just pure pleasure. Also if you feel like you're about to explode it means you're about to have an orgasm and that's a good thing, but you will feel the greatest pleasure out of it all."

"Okay."

Sam leaned down and kissed her then he rubbed her entrance with his erection, easing into it. Quorra began to moan a little at it. After a few minutes, Sam entered the head in and Quorra whimpered. He slowly placed inch after inch inside until he finally broke through her core. She let out a quick gasp. And a tear fell from her eye. Sam stopped until it was okay for him to begin thrusting inside.

"I'll start slow and shallow until you tell me you want more."

Sam began to thrust as slow as possible and as Sam told her she soon felt pleasure.

"Oh, Sam. This feels so good."

"You like it?"

"Yes. I want more."

Sam pumped even deeper inside her and Quorra moaned even louder as she now had every inch of him inside her. Soon later Sam and Quorra looked deep into each other's eyes and felt more close to each other than ever. For Quorra the feeling of making love could not be matched. It was better than the feeling of the sunlight and examining her body combined. Soon enough she was first to be close to her orgasm.

"Sam I'm about to..."

"Just let it out Quorra."

"Oh, Sam!"

Quorra quickly had her orgasm and she came hard. She even felt her wetness as she rode out her orgasm Sam continued to pump inside her slowly at that point he was halfway there

"Is this part of the orgasm?"

"Yes it's natural."

"This is incredible Sam. Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

Quorra quickly had shed more tears and soon felt the intense pleasure yet again after Sam continued to thrust deeper inside her.

"Ohh, Oh Sam!"

"Quorra!"

Sam started to go faster and faster until he was almost there. quickly he leaned down and kissed her as Quorra kissed him back. But shortly they were now at the brink of orgasm.

"I'm about to explode again!"

"I'm close too, Quorra!"

"Yes! Oh yes, Sam!"

"Quorra!"

Soon enough, they both had their orgasms and had rode them out. Once done, Sam pulled out and lied next to her. And Quorra cuddled close to his as well.

"Is this what love feels like?" Quorra asked.

"Yes."

"Then I love it."

"I knew you would."

"What should we do next?"

"For what?"

"Making love?"

"That's it. That's the end of it until next time."

"Oh. We can do this again?"

"As many times as you want."

"Oh. Well I can wait until next time."

"Cool."

Quorra kissed him.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Quorra."

They spent their remaining energy kissing until they both fell asleep with Quorra smiling peacefully. And Sam has so much to teach Quorra, after all, he has all the time he need.

Author's Note: hope you liked it. If this gets as much reviews I will continue with another chapter or you can go to my main page and vote. Once again thanks for reading.


	2. Next Steps

Author's Note: Wow I didn't realize already I have nonstop readers on the day my story was published to now. So with that I will make a second chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Tron nor any other published stuff that's mentioned.

Chapter 2

Next Steps

2 months later, Sam and Quorra was quite smitten with each other. Sam came to a conclusion that he would own and control ENCOM properly by finishing off college. While heading for the doctor's for check up and physicals, the doctor found out the blood from Quorra was rare and unbelievable as it could be able to cure many things. Sam informed their doctor not to tell anyone whose blood this is until otherwise, for the world wasn't ready yet for this kind of information and the doctor knew why. But he kept it silent. In fact he was able to amplify and manufacturer Quorra's blood. Once they left they went to Alan and told him his plans based on Sam and Quorra's experience in the Grid. Also Sam was able to easily ensure the people and followers of the "Flynn Lives" organization. He informed them that Kevin's latest work is what killed him and is willing to present what he died for at a future date.

With Quorra still learning as she was with Sam walking, she manage to come across a couple who was on the brink of being engaged to each other. Quorra asked Sam what has happened.

"That's known as a marriage proposal. The man of the relationship would usually as you saw get on one knee to present an engagement ring to the woman as asks if she would marry him. It's the next step in the relationship."

"Oh, sounds exciting."

"It is."

"When can we get engaged?"

"Soon okay I just need to buy a decent ring to present to you."

"Okay."

And with that, Sam had worked on something for weeks and was able to get enough money. He went back to their apartment to tell Quorra something. He had two things in each hand behind his back.

"Sam, what is going on?"

"Nothing. But remember when you told me about your favorite author Jules Verne?"

"Yes, I still remember."

"Well..." Sam revealed from his left hand, passports and round trip tickets around the world.

"What are those?"

"Passports. They are our documents which will let us travel to another place outside the country we are now on. But to get there we will need plane tickets. Of course there are other ways to get there but the plane is more fast and effective."

"Okay."

Soon after Sam got on one knee Quorra quickly didn't know what was going on.

"Sam what are you doing?" Sam revealed from his right hand a black box inside was a gold ring with a blue diamond. Quorra had finally realized what Sam was doing. "Sam... Are you..."

"Yes Quorra. I'm proposing to you. When I first saw you in the grid, I wondered how could someone like you exist in that place when you should belong somewhere real. I became... Quite lovestruck upon looking at you and I can only hope you will be the only one for me. So with that Quorra, will you accept the honor of becoming my bride?"

"Sam... I... Don't know how to describe this. I mean is this what people also do when they're in love?"

"Yes."

"How close are we now in the relationship?"

"Were almost to being each other's fiancé."

"Yes, Sam. Yes. I would love to become your bride."

Sam smiled and placed the ring on Quorra's finger and they began to kiss heading into the bedroom in which soon they were all over each other on the bed they were almost naked with Sam having his white boxers on and Quorra wearing her light blue lingerie. Sam's upper body was on top of her. They continued to kiss until Quorra broke from it.

"Is there more to making love than just being inside me?"

"Of course why?"

"I've learned the positions but I feel like wanting to learn more."

"Okay. Well the next step is foreplay."

"Foreplay?"

"It's something in which leads to the lovemaking it's considered as getting ready for making love."

"How does foreplay go?"

"Well..."

Sam's free hand trailed down Quorra's body until it got to her opening core in which he rubbed on it. Quorra began to moan but it wasn't until he placed his fingers inside her light blue panties inside her tunnel that she began to writhe in pleasure.

"We both have two uses for foreplay our hands and our mouths."

"Oh, Sam if your hands feel this great, I can't wait to find out what your mouth can do."

Sam could only smile as he slowly began to head down her tunnel and began to work his magic. While he licked and sucked, Quorra began to writhe and scream in such ecstasy, then, as a natural reflection, her hands was now on his head trying to push his head much deeper in.

"Oh, Sam! More! Please give me more!"

Sam began to lick even deeper and suck on her sweet spot for the most intense pleasure Quorra could enjoy, screaming ever so loudly, she was very close to her orgasm.

"Yes! Sam, I'm about to..."

"That's it, come nice and hard."

"Sam, I... Oh my... Sam!"

Quorra had her orgasm and Sam had his face covered in Quorra's juices. Quorra couldn't help but laugh a little. Though she was concerned about Sam for unloading on him.

"Oh, Sam I'm sorry."

"That's all right Quorra. It's actually considered quite sexy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Upon looking at Sam trying to wipe off her juices on his face with his hands, Quorra wanted to ask him a question.

"Is it all right to taste someone?"

"As in..."

"To taste someone's love."

Sam took a quick moment to understand but he knew what she was talking about. After all to Sam what kind of foreplay is it to not taste the sweet nectar coming from his love?

"Of Course it's okay some people who are in love would do it. Why?"

"I didn't want you to feel that you are withholding all the steps of making love because of how I am still new to this. When it comes to making love we've been at this for months and I want to know everything in love making."

"Okay Quorra." Sam licked what was little around his mouth and smiled after that. "You taste sweet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Want to taste?"

Sam place his fingers near her womanhood to lap up some of her juices in which she was still on her orgasm. Next he placed his fingers near Quorra to lick, she finally tasted her own juices and couldn't believe how sweet she could taste. Sam kissed her after that and reached near the bed drawer for a condom. But while he was doing that, Quorra looked at his member and wondered with a smile.

_I wonder how does his love juices taste._

As soon as Sam got the contraceptive, Quorra held on his shaft which stunned him for a bit.

"Quorra...?"

"I'm anxious to know how you taste."

"Okay. But me a man differs on how I can orgasm."

"Well how can I..."

"Well grabbing my shaft is a good start just don't grab too hard. Next stroke it gently going up and down."

Quorra followed exactly what he said. And no sooner he began groaning and kept at it until Sam was groaning loudly.

"Keep at it like that Quorra!"

Quorra found the right pressure to stroke him gently. Minutes went by and still he was pretty much not even halfway close to his orgasm. Quorra had to remember what he did for her to have an orgasm he used his hands and his mouth on her but now it is her turn. She began to lick the shaft which caught Sam by surprise because his orgasm quickly builded up.

"Ohhhhh... My God Quorra!"

"I'm sorry Sam. Have I done something wrong?"

"No, it is completely right. You can lick all over but when it comes to the sucking on it, go gently. I'll tell you."

Quorra kept on doing what she did until she got to the head of his shaft which she began to lick around and kept at it until she suddenly stopped. Then she began to place him inside her mouth slowly. And Sam gave out a long groan as if Quorra already had experience but has kept on improving.

"Oh, Quorra!"

Once Quorra went back and forth. Sam couldn't take it anymore he placed his hands on Quorra's head as she kept going faster and faster. Soon enough, Sam was close to his orgasm."

"Quorra... I'm..."

Sam couldn't completely get out that he was about to have his orgasm. But Quorra felt him explode inside her mouth. He tasted just as sweet as her if not sweeter. When she was done drinking his juices she rose up to Sam and kissed him with some of his juices inside her mouth to share with Sam.

"How did I do?"

"You were amazing. Quorra."

"What's next?"

"The main thing: lovemaking with me inside you."

"Oh. I thought foreplay was lovemaking."

"That was part of it. Me being inside you is the main thing."

"Okay."

Once his orgasm was over Sam quickly sat up in which Quorra straddled him, as soon as he placed the condom on him, he took off Quorra's panties, then he placed himself inside her. This was the third position she was in with the both of them sitting up they already tried the main ones during their times together. Now their new position was the next step. Sam began to thrust deep inside making her moan out her name while he kept on thrusting. Quorra felt uncomfortable within the legs. She tried to rest them on Sam's legs but he was sitting indian style. Placing them on his sides didn't felt comfortable enough. She tried placing her feet firm and that worked a bit for her.

"Oh, Sam. Please give me more!"

"Ugh! Okay!"

Sam went a little bit faster and her pleasure with her feet place firm was quickly fading. Her legs were around his back with her feet pressed against each other. That worked a little, but the feeling of her being pleasured with her rear resting neatly around Sam's legs makes her want to follow suit. She wrapped her legs around him and she suddenly felt more comfortable especially when Sam took off her bra just to suck on her breasts. And Quorra began to thrust with him.

"Oh, Yes Sam! Sam!"

At it suddenly got faster and deeper with Sam still pleasuring her breasts, she held onto his head and his back like she didn't want to drop something fragile, but when Sam was finished pleasing her breasts, Quorra arched her head back for Sam to kiss her neck. And soon enough after 5 minutes they were close to yet another orgasm.

"Quorra! I'm almost there!"

"Me too, Sam!"

With one final thrust they had their orgasm spilling their love juices they sat there in the same position for 10 minutes kissing until they became spent with Quorra lying on top of Sam. As Quorra smiled she couldn't wait to see the world. Although it felt like a short world in the Grid, Earth has yet many things for her to see and experience. After a few more minutes both Sam and Quorra was finally asleep.

The next day they were at the airport waiting on their flight to New York. Alan was informed of their 3 month vacation.

"Where are we going?" Quorra asked.

"Well for starters, we will be living out the creation of one of your favorite author's books."

"Jules Verne?"

"Yeah, one of his books was 'Around The World In 80 Days.' We'll be spending our vacation in the places his character went to catch the next ride to his next destination. And with the last 10 days we will spend it in one of the peaceful islands of the Caribbean."

"Sounds good."

"It is."

"What will we do next?"

"Get married and have our honeymoon, in which after that, will begin the rest of our lives together as a married couple."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither, but let's take this one step at a time."

"Okay my fiancé."

Quorra laughed as Sam smiled at her as they give each other a kiss. However they only got a quick but decent one for the P.A. Spoke up.

"Attention, Attention. The plane to New York is now boarding, I repeat the plane to New York is now boarding."

"That's us." Sam said. "Ready to travel and see the world?"

"I'll follow you wherever you go Sam."

They got up from their seats and board the plane to their first destination traveling 80 days in 8 places around the world with a bonus.

Author's Note: Thanks for Reading please leave a review if you like it. It counts. And maybe I will go to until they're married or until they have a kid or two.


End file.
